


Marry Me To Our Favorite Song

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: Brick by Brick: Train, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Splinter asks Maggie to marry him! He asks her to their song!Sweet little piece that gets Splinter and the love of his life, Maggie, engaged.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song as you read, I wrote it in time with the song. I love this song and it really lays out Splinter and Maggie's love.

Splinter took Maggie’s hand and walked her to the center of the room as their favorite song came on. This was “their song” and this was his one chance to make this perfect. The song began...

**_The dust has finally settled down_ **

**_The sun is shining on_ **

**_These pieces that are scattered all around_ **

**_He spun her gently as they slowly began to waltz around the floor._ **

**_This house was everything we knew_ **

**_It's where we kept our love_ **

**_And every single memory of me and you_ **

Maggie smiled and leaned forward. She rest her head on his shoulder as they danced.

**_Every letter, every note,_ **

**_Every dress you never wore under your coat_ **

**_Thrown away_ **

**_Brick by brick,_ **

**_We can build it from the floor_ **

**_If we hold onto each other,_ **

**_We'll be better than before._ **

She leaned up and kissed him as they danced to the tempo of the music.

**_And brick by brick,_ **

**_We will get back to yesterday_ **

**_When I made your body shiver_ **

**_And when you took my breath away,_ **

**_You took my breath away._ **

**_The sky has made it back to blue,_ **

**_Everything that's left_ **

**_Is telling us the worst of it is through._ **

**_Home has never felt so right,_ **

**_There's nothing in the way._ **

**_There's nothing in between us_ **

**_Knowing where we're going is inside._ **

He kissed her head, it was almost time.

**_Every letter that I wrote,_ **

**_Every dress you never wore under your coat_ **

**_Thrown away_ **

**_Brick by brick,_ **

**_We can build it from the floor_ **

**_If we hold on to each other,_ **

**_We'll be better than before._ **

**_And brick by brick,_ **

**_We'll get back to yesterday._ **

**_When I made your body shiver_ **

He stopped and backed up a step, she was confused as he got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket.

**_And when you took my breath away._ **

“Margaret Dani Jones, will you marry me?” Splinter asked and Maggie started crying. She shook her head and covered her mouth with her hand. Splinter stood and wrapped her arms around her, he was relieved she said yes. He pushed the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. He quickly put empty box back into his pocket and began to dance with her close to himself.

**_All the pictures that we've taken_ **

**_And the songs that we have played_ **

**_That have all kept track and_ **

**_Followed back the love that we have made._ **

**_Now they're spread out on the surface_ **

**_Where we can try to congregate_ **

**_It's not too late,_ **

**_To believe that we can get it all again_ **

**_Brick by brick,_ **

**_We can build it from the floor,_ **

**_If we hold onto each other,_ **

**_We'll be better than before._ **

“I love you, Mrs. Hamato.” Splinter whispered in her ear as they danced to the song. “I love you too, Mr. Hamato.” she whispered back. 

**_And brick by brick,_ **

**_We'll get back to yesterday_ **

**_When I made your body shiver_ **

“I swear to hold and protect you forever.” He whispered and she wiped a tear from her eye. “I will be by your side forever.” 

**_And when you took my breath away,_ **

**_You took my breath away._ **

**_Brick by brick_ **

**_We'll get back to yesterday,_ **

**_When I made your body shiver and_ **

**_When you took my breath away,_ **

**_You took my breath away._ **

“Maggie you take my breath away. Again and again you take my breath away.” Splinter told her. 

“You make me shiver. Your words, actions, and everything about you makes me need to be with you.” 


End file.
